character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tabuu (Canon, Super Smash Bros)/The lad named marx
|-|1= |-|2= Summary Tabuu is the main antagonist of super smash bros brawl (Credit to VS battle wiki for the attack names and descriptions) Statistics Tier: '''at least Low 2-C | High 2-A''' Name: Tabuu Origin: Super Smash Bros Gender: unknown, presumably male Age: unknown Classification: embodiment of subspace Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Flight, Forcefield Creation (as seen at 0:55), Shapeshifting (as seen here at 2:15), Size Manipulation (here at 1:58), Teleportation (as seen at 2:10), Electricity Manipulation (as seen here at 0:57), Spatial Manipulation (he created all of subspace), Chain Manipulation, Possession, and Light Manipulation (as seen in scan above, he used light chains to control the master hand), Afterimage Creation, and Explosion Inducement (as seen here at 2:57), Energy Manipulation, One Hit Kill, and Omnidirectional Waves (as seen here at 1:18), Creation, Universal Embodiment (he is the embodiment of subspace), Destruction (upon death, all of subspace dissapeared as seen on 4:11), Attack Reflection (as seen here at 0:40), Durability Negation via chains of light (subdued master hand with them), Bullet Projection (as seen here at 2:28), Conceptual Manipulation (master hand personifies creation, the definition of personified, follows conceptual qualifications) Attack Potency:' at least '''Universal+' (created all of subspace which seems to be a universe, and can contain the subspace gunship which is capable of infinitely rendering space, subspace is also capable of containing other space) | High Multiversal+ (capable of subduing master hand as seen here at 0:29, Master hand created all of smash bros, which contains infinite timelines as stated here, now how is this 5d?, this should only be multiversal+, right? Well, that would be the case if it wasn't for master hand fictionally transcending the verse, my proof is how at 8:27, sakurai talks about the real world and how the regular characters are just toys, and master hand makes the toys fight each other, implying that he exists in the real world, which would count as a fictional transcendance, therefore raising his dimensionality to 5d, aka, high multiversal+) Speed: Massively FTL+ '(he scales to the fighters, who reacted to this) | '''Immeasurable '(he reacted to a 5d master hand) Lifting strength: Unknown''' Striking Strength: Universal+ | High Multiversal+ Durability: '''likely High Multiversal+''' Stamina: Unknown, possibly Infinite Range: Universal+ '''(he can't effect anything outside of subspace) '''Standard Equipment: '''None Notable Intelligence: Tactical Genius, he created plans to rule of of the world of trophies, he created the subspace army from the shadow bugs in mr game and watch '''Weaknesses: '''he cannot effect anything outside of subspace '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shark Blade: He transforms into an energy blade and rams into his opponent. * Golden Bracket: Transforms into 2 brackets, grabbing his opponent and slamming them down with great force. * Diving Slash: Tabuu teleports high up into the air, then changes his arm into a blade and slashes down on the target. * Chain of Light: Subdues his opponent with chains of light. This technique was used to control Master Hand and manipulate characters such as Ganondorf. * Electrical Shield: The sphere inside Tabuu's chest comes off from his chest and splits into several fragments, emitting electricity while flying around him. * Rapid Chops: Chops at the target multiple times, leaving a series of visible purples slashes behind. * Ghost Projection: Tabuu splits himself in half and shoots out many ghost images of himself in all directions that explode after reaching a certain distance. * Bullet Rain: Teleports to a random area and fires a barrage of small bullets at the target, ending the move with a huge energy sphere. * Pinpoint Explosions: Points his finger at a single location, causing a deadly explosion. * Dragon Laser: Creates a cannon in the shape of a dragon's maw, using it to fire a powerful laser. * Shuriken Boomerang: Throws an enormous energy shuriken which will return to him after being thrown. * Eye Laser: Grows to colossal proportions before firing lethal beams from his eyes. * Off Waves: Sprouts an ornate pair of wings, briefly charging up energy before releasing an attack capable of scouring the area clean of life. Note: '''credit to the tabuu page on vsbw for the attack names and descriptions Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:The lad named marx